


Remmy Makes a Mistake 5

by zorotokon



Series: ZTG Requests [7]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball, Blue Balls, Brat, Brat Breaking, Cum Bath, Cunnilingus, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration, Food, Gender Confusion, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Spanking, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: The attack on Pandora’s Box shook the pack, but in my au, no one got hurt, and Jimmy Hoofdrix is alive, and Teen Titans was never canceled. Anyway, Dora and Avo have left poor Remmy alone for an entire two weeks while they attend a sex shop convention. Alone, horny, and doing his best Count Dooku at the start of the third prequel impression, he gets visited by a familiar face, who just needs to work some things out. Then he orders take out, and finally, makes a very important call that will change his life forever. He calls collect though, it's not that important.





	1. The Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at least a month after the end of the movie.

I’ll admit it: I jumped when someone knocked at my door at three in the afternoon. I don’t often get visitors at that time, or really, visitors in general, besides that two day period a couple months ago when everyone and their mother decided that it was Remmy visitation hours, of course, that was right after I, uh... Well, dropped every ball I’d been holding and face planting right into some humble pie.

It didn’t help that I was four fifths of the way to asleep due to spending a hard day loafing around my apartment. It took me probably two minutes to get my lazy ass up to answer the door, so, in retrospect it shouldn’t have been surprising that when I did finally get up, no one was there. I stuck my face out to see a retreating Ozzy with his back turned.

“Yo, Oz, you wanted something?” I called.

His ears flicked erratically at the sound of my voice before he turned around. He looked like a corpse from a hit and run that had been baking on the asphalt for two days. Which was normal for the patchy hyena, but the bags under his eyes and total lack of smile was new.

He didn’t reply, he just gave me a small, quiet grin, and started trudging back to me, like he had already had the longest day of his life, and now he had to talk to me. Wait, what the fuck am I saying? He knocked on MY door. At least, I think he did.

“You okay, man?” I asked. He had a duffle bag slung under one shoulder, it looked as ragged as him.

He shrugged, and his grin started to creep back in. “Yeah, I’ve just been dealing with some stuff, and…” And he trailed off.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” oh, “but I was hoping you could cheer me up.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Ozzy’s face finally broke into a full grin as he pulled his basketball from his bag.

“Up for a game?”

 

Me and Ozzy were evenly matched on the court most days. He had a head’s worth of height for his shots, but I could duck and drive right down the paint, bullying him all the way. Today, though, I had jumped to an early lead with several free baskets he should have blocked.

“Hey, lazybones,” I shouted, passing the ball back and forth through my legs, “I thought you wanted to play, not dick around.”

“You, ha” Ozzy panted as he returned my smack talk. He was almost at the point of exhaustion, and this game was almost mine, “you’re one to talk about dicking around, fluffball.”

“Hey, at least one of us is scoring!”

“Oh, you wanna play?” I was preparing my next slamming rebuttal when he rushed me, snatching the ball from my hooves. In a moment I was flat on my ass and Ozzy was halfway across the court in a burst of speed that carried him into a massive dunk that would have shattered the backboard if it hadn’t been stolen years ago.

“In your fluffy FACE, WB!” Ozzy celebrated by throwing his arms in the air and wooping into the sky.

“Yaaay,” I replied half-heartedly. I was suddenly winded, quite possibly from just having been bodily knocked the fuck out.

Ozzy threw out a paw to help me up. I took it and almost dragged him down trying to pull myself up. Or, rather, he leaned down as I pulled and we met in the middle-

His mouth met mine, both open for breath, but it could have been an accident, just a random happenstance of both of us panting after a hard game.

Nope, his eyes were closed and he was using tongue, and, oh, he wasn’t that bad. Okay, he clearly had no idea what he was doing, brutishly forcing his way around my mouth as if he was trying to scrape off the flesh there, but the ferocity had a certain appeal to it. I leaned in, letting him ravage me as his paws suddenly started grasping at his clothing, pulling his shorts down to reveal his red, slick shaft, already hard as a rock.

I reached out to touch it, and he jerked against me when I brushed him, he was practically whining as he doubled up to keep our lips locked while he thrust his crotch ever closer to me.

We finally parted long enough for him to give me his best bedroom eyes (a solid six out of ten) and pull me onto his lap. He wasn’t huge, compared to a big motherfucker like, say, Betty, but he was still larger than me, and with the scent of sweat, and the heat of our bodies, it took just the pressure of his exposed cock on my still clothed and growing erection to get me fully signed on.

“You know, you can get arrested for doing that in public.”

I’m not sure who jumped higher, me or Ozzy’s dick as the voice of a stoat slid up behind us like a Snidely Whiplash wannabe. I could feel his smug grin burning a hole in my back, and I was just about to turn to argue when Ozzy started laughing.

“Ha ha ha!” It was a big belly laugh that shook us both, but it was the opposite of nervous.

“Finally screw up the courage to slam the ram?” Marty walked nonchalantly onto the court, like he hadn’t just caught a couple of guys fucking in broad daylight. He pointed to a corner behind him where the concrete had cracked and a little fern forest had sprouted. Ozzy nodded and gently pushed me off him, before grabbing my hoof and leading me towards it.

“Uh, what am I missing?” Someone had to say it, might as well have been me.

Ozzy just laughed again, a short bark this time, more akin to his nervous chuckle.

“Unless you want asphalt burn on your dick,” Marty started, “let's fuck in this corner, it has grass.” He paused momentarily to inspect a bag from a local store before letting the wind take it away, “And you can’t see it from the street.”

 _Unlike the middle of the court,_ I mentally added for him. “You’ve done it, uh, in the open air before?”

Marty ignored my poor attempt at a euphemism. “It’s just basic logic, Cormo, if I found you, so can someone else. You’re in a pred neighborhood and musking the place up like you were teenagers trying to get high off $20 of oregano in a dime bag.”

“I’ll just take your word for it.”

Ozzy finished shedding his clothes as soon as he was behind the sparse cover of greenery. Well, _When in Bunny Burrow_ , as they say. I finished taking off my own clothes, rolled them into a ball and made one last shot into Ozzy’s bag. The bundle was intercepted by the owner, though, who pulled my shorts out and took a big huff of the crotch, a dumb smile covering the hyena’s face as he practically hiccuped over the trickle of tiny breaths he was taking to try and keep the smell in his snout.

“Better than paint?” I joked.

“God, Remmy, you just-” Marty glared at me, shaking his head, “Do you have a fucking foot fetish? Because you stick your own in your mouth a goddamn lot.”

Ozzy laughed at that, again with his genuine “I found this funny” laugh. It sent his dick jumping up and down in counterpoint to his shoulders. He wasn’t as big as me down there, few animals were, but the angular head looked like it could do some damage, worth investigating at the very least.

He wasn’t paying attention to me, though, and instead was scanning the underbrush, maybe looking for a soft place to lie down and get fucked. He yelped and leaned over, reemerging with a BugBurga cup held triumphant. Medium size, their summer line, used by a nervous pred of about Ozzy’s size, judging by the bite marks. Holy shit, Remmy, you know way too goddamn much about BurBurga… And predator mouth sizes.

“Ugh, is that the best you could find?” Marty asked. Ozzy gave him an unreadable look and a giggle. “…Well it’s not like I came here to take a bath-” Ozzy instantly started to chuckle, “-I note my word choice, and regret it. Now let’s get this over with before you join Remmy and I in the elocution embarrassment club.”

Ozzy fumbled in his bag for a moment, retrieving one of the bottles. I had assumed they were filled with water when I got a peek earlier, but the label was happy to correct me that it, in fact, contained “Sex Juice.” Oh, perfect, it even still had the price label from Dora’s.

He strode over to me and squirted a big dollop of the stuff into his paw, which he immediately began applying to my dick. It was lukewarm, and his paw was scratchy, but again, his rushed incompetence worked for him, and the rough treatment was only turning me on more. Without a word he turned away from me, using the same paw to stretch open his hole, before finally giving me a curious look when I didn’t react.

“Just like that?” I had to ask.

Ozzy shrugged at the question before grinning wide, “I’ve been told I gave bad blowjobs.” He giggled at his own statement, which I guess was supposed to be a joke, and yeah, I think he was really emphasizing how gnarly his teeth were. It would be like throwing your cock in a wood chipper.

I couldn’t help but imagine my dick in his mouth now though, all those sharp points dancing around it, the wet warmth, his inexperience causing him to scratch and nick me, so soon there’s a little trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth…

Wow, Remmy, head in the game. I took the hint and positioned my dick at Ozzy’s entrance. It slid in surprisingly easy, and he moaned long and low as it did. I started to fuck him gently, stretching out his hole further as he started to mess around with something. His hole was tight and inviting, and I hadn’t gotten anal recently, so fuck yeah, surprise sex with a good friend.

Ozzy had stopped making appreciative noises so I turned up the heat, fucking him harder and faster, with special attention to where his prostate probably was. That got another moan and a surprised squeak from Marty… Wait, didn’t Marty say he was going to join in or something?

I pushed in deep and leaned over, looking around the hyena’s skinny frame. Marty was clambering into the cup Ozzy had found, with a strange half grimace, half lusty look on his face. He was pitching a pretty tight tent in his pants, as he was still fully clothed, and I had no idea where this was going. Suddenly Ozzy slammed the cup over his dick and practically fell to the ground as his legs shook. His breath turned into ragged grasps as he started pushing back into me, fucking himself on my rod.

I started back into it, but it was only a few strokes before Ozzy suddenly clenched around me and yowled pitifully as he came. I wasn’t even close, but, um… Okay, seriously, what is happening?

Ozzy pulled away from me, letting my still erect cock slide out of his asshole with disappointing ease. Canines had it easy, you could knot your partner so you could actually cum. Did it work like that? Maybe I’ll ask Al- No, no that’s one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had. You are not asking Al to show you how knots work. At least not for the foreseeable future.

Ozzy handed me the cup that had so recently been around his junk. I took a peek inside and there was Marty, covered in the hyena’s cum, not even seeming to notice me looking down at him as he blissfully licked his lips.

“How do you cum fastest?” Ozzy asked.

“Oh, uh, usually something hitting my prostate, and-” I didn’t get another word out before Ozzy bent me over and slammed his dick inside me. I cut myself off with an unbidden moan as he hilted himself, his head indeed dragging along my insides, far exceeding the sensation from the slick dildos I was used to. With each thrust he seemed to force me open a little more and by the fourth I had a hoof on the wall to keep myself from falling over from the pounding.

“Put the cup on before you cum.” Ozzy instructed. I was already so close, and I shoved my dick in, not caring if I squashed Marty. Marty had other plans though, and as soon as my cock entered his world he was a flurry of motion. It felt like I was being attacked by a thousand tiny hooks, as the stoat climbed around on my dick, dragging his tongue along it, humping the tip, or jerking it bodily. I had never been treated so rough on both sides, and it was so fucking good.

My orgasm hit me suddenly, one moment panting for breath, eyes half-lidded as the pair ravaged me, the next I was up against the wall, bleating wildly as Ozzy’s head popped in and out of my asshole as Marty bit at my tip, no doubt getting a facial of my cum.

I jerked once, twice, then a final third time as I spilled the last of my semen into the cup, and Ozzy mercifully pulled out, letting my red raw asshole relax in the suddenly chill air.

I pulled Marty’s cup away from my dick, and leaned on the wall. “Goddamn, Oz,” I started, “why didn’t you ever tell me you wanted to fuck my brains out?”

Ozzy was sitting on the grass, a content look on his face as he got his breath back. He turned red at my question though, and looked down. “Uh, he he, well, it’s like,” he gestured vaguely, “when you want to fuck someone since the day you met them and you think it’s not going to happen, so you put it out of your mind, but then it suddenly becomes a real possibility, it’s… Hard to deal with.”

That was the clearest thought I've ever heard him articulate, must be the afterglow. But for some reason Dora’s wide, smiling face popped into my mind. “I guess, I can relate.”

“Hey! What are you hooligans doing here?” A fox in cop uniform and sunglasses was at the entrance to the court, waving a truncheon in the air.

“Run!” Ozzy shouted as he grabbed the bundle of his bag and our clothes. I chased after him, throwing a hoof over the cup to keep Marty from flying out.

It was a tense few minutes as Ozzy led me through side streets and back alleys, dodging around shocked pedestrians as we made our way back to the apartments, or rather, to the laundry room window behind it, before ducking into his room where we finally caught our breath.

“Think he followed us?” I said between greedy puffs of air. Ozzy shook his head, and pointed at the cup, his wheeze not even approaching an intelligible question.

I looked in, and couldn’t help but laugh. Marty was humping the air in reflex, his tongue lolling out, a clearer orgasm face I had never seen.


	2. Twinsies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, friends, and fucking. What more could a ram ask for in life? Besides maybe actually getting the chance to cum.

_Approximately two days, sixteen hours, forty nine minutes, and thirteen seconds later…_

Technology was amazing. It was literally just a couple months ago when I was content to wait upwards of ten minutes for a single meme to load on my phone, now I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to cope if that happened. Within the last half hour I’d checked my bank account (rapidly approaching zero,) stalked an old crush on snoutbook (single mom, two kids,) and ordered take out from the fancy Panda place nine blocks south of here (a number five with an extra egg roll.) Now I was lying on the couch with my shorts around my ankles, a toy around my cock, and a literally endless supply of sheep vag parading in front of me like I was at upside down Mardi Gras parade.

I would have killed for this level of sexual stimulation not three months ago, actually killed, like, crowbar to the back of the head, then just keep swinging until I’m soaked in blood and someone has to wrestle it out of my hooves and tell me that he was dead, level of killed.  But now, I don’t know, I guess pussy just wasn’t special to me anymore.

Why marry the cow when you can suck her tits behind the Applebee’s for five bucks and an appetizer? Not that I would do that. Dora paid for dinner, and it was a Fuddrucker’s. But that was the root of the problem. I could booty call Dora or Avo anytime I wanted now. Well, okay not RIGHT now, the two of them were spending the week out of town.

They were at some sex shop convention, I forgot what it was called, but Dora was excited about the business prospects, and Avo was excited to see the new products. As much as Avo could be excited about something that wasn’t a lollipop, although apparently dick also helped her cravings, as long as it was in her mouth.

God, my brain was going everywhere tonight but jacking it. Focus Remmy. Sill images were never great at getting you off, so pull up a video.

 _Sheared Ewes 3_ , mmmm, okay. Wow, these sheep are young, way too young, skip. Maybe some gay stuff will work? I stroke along to the beat of the two rams fucking like jackhammers, but it still wasn’t doing it. Maybe if I was riding something it’d work, oh well. The suggestions to the right of the video helpfully supplied two full wooled-up girls sharing a dildo, I think it actively killed my boner more than getting me off.

 _Five Cocks and a Crow starring Courtney Louve_ , was next. That was kind of a fucked up porn name, but she looked hot. I skipped to the bukkake shot. It was actually pretty arousing, seeing a chick get slathered in cum from head to hoof, but that was the end of the video and all the others were the fucking cock-tease cuts where you have to pay to see the good shit. There was a pegging video, and the real act worked for me, so…

It didn’t. Neither did rape, snuff, bondage, pregnant, or hoof-holding. Even _My Sister-Wives Shove their entire Arms in my Asshole 2_ barely got a reaction, and that was just mild confusion as to how this guy married five women who were all into extreme anal fisting. I mean, he could take it though, so, maybe he just had the market cornered.

I let my phone drop to my chest as it played the intro to some Rams spit roasting this really feminine bunny boy in a cock cage. My dying erection slipped out of the rubbery embrace of the toy and I got up to clean it with a sigh.

Yah know, I never would have predicted that I would still be having trouble getting off now that I was a professional prostitute. I also wouldn’t have predicted that I would be a professional prostitute, but that’s just how life works sometimes.

Then the food arrived, which, frankly, got me harder than any of the videos.

“Remmy Cormo?” the young porcupine in uniform asked.

“That’s me, you got the stuff?”

He gave me an odd look, “Like, the porn star?”

“What?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. Here’s your food, sign here please.”

He turned over a big brown bag, probably mostly empty for my singular order, but it was surprisingly heavy. I scribbled on the paper he held up and made to turn away. “It’s more like eight and three quarters by the way,” I spoke out of the side of my mouth as I adjusted the bag against me, “the nine and a half is just marketing.”

I didn’t catch his face as I closed my door.

God, finally, something hot and spicy! I dropped the bag on my table and tore it open with force, sending a box of rice tumbling to the floor. I grabbed it, confused.

I double checked the receipt, it was correct. It said that I had ordered a number five with an extra egg roll, but this was, well, the number five didn’t come with rice, so I suppose that was my second tip that something was amiss. The first tip-off should have been how heavy the bag was, in retrospect. The third cleared up any doubts I could have had, as I’m pretty sure that I didn’t order a mountain of food. I should probably catch the guy, tell him he fucked up, he could lose his job.

But that sounded like a lot of work, he could be at the top of the stairs by now, and I had had such a hard day failing to masturbate already. Besides, I already made the one dick joke that animals told me was funny, so I was out of material. Also you shouldn’t look horses bearing gifts in the mouth.

You know, I never actually thought about that saying until right now, but it made no goddamn sense. Why WOULD you look them in the mouth? Why shouldn’t you? Shit, was it speciest? Not a bad guess, in Zootopia. If a saying is dumb and involves a particular species, it probably was used as a slur at some point. I should stop saying that. Thinking that. Fuck this was a lot of food.

Sheep had four stomachs, but that didn’t mean we could eat four times the amount, just, like, three personally, but I was a pig. This was still more than three mammal’s worth of food though, maybe like, six.

Well, I was pretty firmly embedded in the pack now, and we’re supposed to share, so who do I know whose always looking for a free-

Annie and Wolt. I didn’t even have to finish that thought. Of fucking course they would be game to drink my beer and eat my food. Hell, most of the pack would, but they would appreciate it the most.

I balanced the rice back on the tower and salvaged as much of the bag as I could. They only lived across the hall, so within seconds I was knocking.

A bleary eyed Aardwolf answered, smacking her lips, looking like she'd just woken up from a nap. Annie was wearing one of her brother’s shirts, but it was so big it was a dress on either of them.

“Hey, Annie-” I started, but part way through my greeting her brain registered who it was and she gave me the dirtiest look before slamming the door on my hoof, that I had snuck into her apartment for just this occasion.

“I’m sorry about standing you up that one time!” We had had a bunch of chances to talk about it since, but it had never seemed to come up, and she still maintained a rolling grudge. “They mixed up my order, and thought I could share it with you and Wolt.”

The door slowly reopened enough for Annie to peek at me with one eye. “You have no idea, do you?” She asked. Her voice was husky and scratched, she must have still been shaking off the drowsiness.

“Um, yeah, I fucked up, but, food?”

Her visible eye narrowed into a slit before she let me in, and she glared at me like a wary cat all the way to the table. She grabbed the chair next to me and flounced into it like a dowager countess visiting the slums.

“So, I wanted to-”

“Feed me.” She cut me off. When I didn’t immediately react she opened her mouth and pointed at it for emphasis.

“Uh, okay,” I guess this was how she was gonna play it. Well, if it got her to stop being so goddamn awkward around me, then fuck it.

I popped open a box at random and found a bunch of fried bug larva swimming in a deep red sauce with bits of onion and pepper. I fumbled for a fork, chop sticks being more than impossible for me. When I brought the food to her mouth she chomped down on it with a satisfied crunch, and chewed quickly.

“Another,” she instructed in a faux-sharp voice.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the display, but she had me by the short and woolies here, considering that I still owed her a slider, technically. I opened another box, this one had little rolled balls of shrimp fried in batter. The plastic fork couldn’t pierce the crusty shell so I picked one up in my hoof. She made to bite down just as hard as the last, but instead sucked the food out of my grasp, and spent far too long slurping her tongue along my hoof to be anything but suggestive. She had dropped the offended pretense as well, and was clearly giving me some indisputable bedroom eyes.

“As I was trying to say-”

“Wolt is in the shower,” she cut me off again, and let her tongue loll out to indicate that she was ready for her next bite. I delivered it, perhaps shoving the fork into her mouth with a bit more force than necessary.

“Look, I’m actually really-”

“I don’t care, feed me.”

 _You’re being a real bitch about this, you know,_ I did not say that out loud, because I’d called the suicide hotline already, and they told me to stop fucking saying things like that. I delivered her next morsel with the fork again, but she pulled my hoof in anyway and bit it. It didn’t hurt, but now she was holding onto it like a puppy with a rope or some other dumb canine shit. Wait, aardwolves are hyenas, which… Are hyenas canines, or like, cats? God, I don’t fucking care, man.

“Annie, I need that to feed you,” I said, carefully measuring my tone.

“Nuh-uh,” she replied through her grin and my hoof, “two hoohsh” _Two hoofs,_ she meant.

I swallowed my rising anger and grabbed another one of the shrimp. I practically threw it at her head, and she had to let go of me to catch it with a satisfied air. I examined my hoof: some small dents where her teeth had been, but no real damage done.

“You should be more careful with that mouth,” I mumbled as I finally took a morsel for myself, “you could really hurt someone with it.”

She slapped my fork to the floor in an instant, an outraged look on her face. “Who fucking told you you could eat?” She shouted, before pulling the boxes towards herself.

“It’s my goddamn food!” I shouted back.

She shoved a huge pawful of something brown and sticky into her mouth, then shouted through it anyway. “It’s mine now!”

“Annie you’re being a goddamn child!”

“What’cha gonna do about it? Spank me?”

“That sounds like a good fucking plan!”

The rage was upon me and I wasn’t thinking straight, that I knew. I also knew Anneke was being a huge bitch with no reason and if she wanted me to spank her, then yeah, she’ll learn just how effective hooves are at spanking!

I manhandled her onto my lap through her protests and soft blows. I pulled up her shirt to reveal, of course, a complete lack of panties, and planted a solid smack on her right cheek. Annie arched against me, struggling to get free.

“Remmy!” She called in surprise, her anger forgotten at the suddenness of my actions, but I spanked her again, and she choked back a gasp.

“Maybe I should be recording this, _Naughty Pred gets what’s coming to Her_! How’s that for a fucking porno title?”

Her shouting had degraded into a pitiful whine for more that the whole apartment must have heard. I hit her again and she moaned, pushing her ass up into the air, up into her punishment. I smacked the same spot with the flat of my hoof, sending a satisfying ripple through the flesh. I pulled her around so that her head was in my lap so I could really wind back. Her asshole was already puckering from excitement, and her cock jumped in anticipation of the next hit as I-

Wait a goddamn minute.

“Wolter, Remmy?” I turned to their bathroom, where Anneke was standing in a towel.

“Hot water run out already? Remmy brought food.” Wolter said from somewhere near my crotch.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

“Not if you’re hungry,” somehow Wolt had held onto his box from earlier and was eating it in big pawfuls, his ass still in my face.

“What is it?”

“Pandan.”

“Oh, I love sesame bug!” She worked her way through the messy apartment to grab the chair on the other side of me.

“Uh,” I was a bit lost.

“Yo, let me up.” I released Wolter, who returned to his seat, his shirt now ruffled up to reveal his boner. He gave Annie a wink and a smile. She rolled her eyes and dropped the towel.

I averted my eyes before I could let her catch me ogling her like a virgin.

“Remmy,” Annie put her soft paws on my head and tried to coax me back around to looking at her, “if I didn’t want you to see I wouldn't be naked.” This was a trap.

“Aw, look who’s bashful,” Wolter took another pawful of the goop and shoved it in his maw. It was less sexy now, although still a little arousing. Then he put his feet in my crotch and started rubbing. “Come on, Remmy, we got naked already. Hop in, the water’s fine.”

My gym shorts were thin protection against the feel of his pads on my cock, and my already partly hard erection jumped at the touch.

“Are we gonna,” I pointed between the three of us, “you know.”

“Maybe,” Annie purred the word into my ear as she leaned on my back. She looped her arms around my neck and her scent was a blast of fruity air, her shampoo no doubt. “Wolt has told me so many good things about you, maybe it’s time you start living up to the legend.”

I blushed, and on a sheep you could actually see it. Wolt seemed to melt, a dumb smile on his face, and Annie worked her way around me, heading for their couch.

She spread her legs, letting her pussy air as she took in a few deep breaths. Her small chest rose and fell as she gave me a sultry look, her thick eyelashes and slightly upturned snout making her look like a model fresh off the runway.

“Show it to me,” She commanded. I obliged. Wolter just nodded appreciatively at the familiar sight.

“Mmmm,” she bit her lip as Wolt stroked my dick with his feet, keeping it fully erect for her. “So that’s one rumor true, now, about your ability to last…” She took in a deep breath and traced her figure with a long, elegant claw, starting at her neck and trailing down, leaving a furrow in her fur as she went in looping slow curves. It took her ages to finally reach her crotch, and when she did she parted it, exposing herself fully to the room.

I was entranced.

“Let’s get a better view.” Wolter lead me quite literally by the dick to the front of the couch where he sat me down between her legs. She was close enough that even my weak prey nose was being flooded with her scent, and the heat from her body was bathing me just as if I had been in that shower with her.

“What do you think?” he prompted.

“A-amazing,” I stuttered. Annie giggled and drug a single slow claw up her folds, letting it rest on her clit for just a moment before returning it back down in the confident stroke of someone who wants this to last.

“Image it, Remmy,” Wolter said. He was standing up, and his cock was up against my face, pushing into the side of my mouth every time he breathed, my face was open in awe since Annie had started her show. “Twins, Remmy.”

“Twins,” I echoed.

“And both parts, so we can do whatever we want.” Annie slipped a finger inside her pussy, taking it up to the second knuckle with nary a change in her breathing. “We want to fuck you, Remmy. She wants to fuck you, and so do I.”

Wolt’s dick was now inside my mouth, but he was just letting it sit on my tongue. The taste of his precum was far better than any morsel I had already tried that night. “What do you want to do, Remmy? Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to eat her pussy?”

“So much.”

“We have all night, how about a quick pawjob while you eat out my sister?” The way he said sister was unreasonably arousing.

“I want you, Remmy,” Annie spoke quietly, she knew she had my full attention, “I want you to fuck me with your tongue, and I want you to do it now.”

I didn’t need to be prompted a second time and I dove between her legs with gusto. Her slit was smaller than Dora’s, and tasted of salt and coconut. She shivered against me, her thighs closing around my face as I worked.

“Yes, Remmy, just like that.” She rolled her head back as I pushed my tongue into her. This was what she wanted, this was what she had wanted for who knows how long. I lapped at her entrance, teasing her clit and forcing myself in as far as I could in turn.

My dick was rock hard from the dirty talk, and the sight of Annie looking down at me with a grin that betrayed that we both knew she was completely in control.

“I’m going to take your ass, Remmy, and you’re going to love it,” Wolter was whispering into my ear again, “and you’re going to be fucking Annie in the ass while I’m doing it.”

“Mmm, yes, my ass, Remmy, prepare me.” Annie let her butt slide down on the couch until I was supporting her legs on my shoulders and her asshole was presented to me. I licked it as I had so many before, and it was just as good, delicious even. She moaned at my affections, a lowly, guttural, primal thing that couldn’t be faked.

“What else do you want to try tonight?” Wolter could purr better than any man, and he was laying it on thick now. It worked, my cock twitching with each word as he practically made out with my ear. “How about taking me? Putting that giant dick down my throat until I’m choking and tears are streaming down my face? I’ve been practicing, I can take it.”

“He can,” Annie added, “we’re all yours tonight, Remmy, and that means.” Her thighs tightened around my head again, forcing my face deep into her pussy where she started half grinding, half humping on it, driving my tongue deep inside her as she derived pleasure from using me like a toy. “That means that you’re ours to do whatever we want.”

Fuck, she had no idea how hot that was. My hooves strayed to my dick and I started jacking off, but Wolter pulled them away in a moment.

“We’ve got all night, Remmy, and here, let me.” I thought he was going to wiggle between me and the couch, to do to my dick what I was doing to his sister’s pussy, but instead he disappeared behind me, and I soon felt him lifting my ass up, and a wet, wriggling sensation as he started licking my hole.

Now it was my turn to moan as his dexterous and scratchy tongue pulled at the bare skin around it. Then an inquisitive finger poked into the hole, putting pressure on my prostate for just a moment before retreating.

“More, Remmy,” Annie moaned. It felt like she was trying to drive my entire face inside her, “Just a little mooooore.” She clenched her teeth and bucked her hips as her vocalizations turned deeper. She forced my entire head back and forth as she curled over me. Her paws found the back of my head and her death grip only forced me back into her, and she used me like a dildo, gathering all the pleasure she could through forcing herself on me.

Finally she shivered, and a choked squeak escaped her form as her body tightened around me. I was seeing stars as she drove into my top, and her brother worked at my bottom, and I was so fucking close to cumming myself, but no, we had all night, I had to resist.

She released me with a satisfied sigh, and Wolt snuck out as well. My dick was achingly hard as my head swam with possibilities of what else we were going to do tonight. I couldn’t wait to see Wolt finally take my dick, and I had never fucked Annie before. Her pussy was so tight when my tongue was in her, she was going to feel fucking amazing.

“Whose first?” I panted as I asked, I got up shakily, all my brain focused on preparing my cock for the night to come.

“Oh, I have a special surprise for you,” Wolt said. He whisked his tail up so I could see his ass again. He looked ready, but if he had something on his mind, I could wait a few seconds more. “It’s a little kinky, I want to try clothed sex.”

“Done,” I pulled my shorts back up, my dick pushing the waist band out to a ludicrous degree.

“Oh, and you’ll have to come back in, I want to see your face when you see us,” he practically skipped over to the hall door as he spoke, “all dolled up.”

My dick twitched with each word and I followed him like a lost lamb. I slipped out the door and Annie gave me a wink from the couch, and then her middle finger.

“Thanks for the food, Remmy,” Wolt gave me a grin that quickly turned from seductive to malicious, “and fuck you, we don’t even look that much alike.”

When I heard the door lock after he slammed it in my face, I had a bad feeling. The feeling only worsened when my balls sent a stab of pain into my abdomen as my mind filled with thoughts of Annie’s pussy and Wolt’s asshole. Then a pang came from my stomach, and I remembered I’d had exactly one bite of food that night.

“Come on, guys,” I whined as I rapped at the door, trying to both hide my painfully hard erection from any prying eyes, and get their attention. “At least give me an egg roll!”


	3. And thus, we reach the final, illogical conclusion to whatever the fuck just happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five parts, eleven chapters, and a bunch of fetishes later, Remmy Cormo has once again found himself, with a desperate need to get his rocks off, and a great many ways in which to not do so. Why? Because someone’s getting off on this. Is it you, reader? Is it me? I hope it’s not, I wasn’t into half these fetishes before I started, but now I don’t even know anymore. Anyway, then his girlfr- then Dora and Avo get back, and invite him over to check out their haul. Don’t forget to smash those like and subscribe buttons simultaneously with your rock hard nipples, bros! Ha ha, I want to die.

The TV was on. I knew this because I had turned it on, and was, in theory, watching it.

I kept my knees close together while I had to manually control my breathing. My hooves curled, and I had to force them open, only for them to close again moments later when something distracted me. My left leg started bouncing on the tile, beating out a fast tempo of clacks that I had to physically lean on to stop, pushing my elbow into my thigh until the pain burned.

I almost shot a look at the clock on the lobby wall, but I pulled back just in time, focusing on the show. It was _Litter Litigations_ , a family oriented crime drama about a rabbit lawyer out in the sticks. I grabbed the remote and turned it up, then turned it down, then flipped through the channels until I had come all the way around. My head practically ground against every muscle in my neck as I tried not to check the time.

“Yo, WB!” I jumped at the sound of my nickname, and Ozzy suddenly swam into focus in my peripheral. I had no idea how long he’d been there. “How’s it hanging?”

“Long and low,” I joked back, trying out a wan smile as he dropped on the couch next to me.

“You know it,” he elbowed me in the ribs and reached for the remote. I passed it over without a word.

He had slumped on top of me like I was part of the couch, but I really couldn’t complain. I liked Ozzy, and his coarse fur, that hid a fine soft undercoat beneath, was a great blanket. He gave me a look as my hooves started rubbing him, but he didn’t say anything, so I continued.

I could see only part of his face from this angle, but it suited him. He always had the best expressions, the way his eyebrows shot up with every question, or how he hung his mouth open at the end of jokes, waiting for the laugh.

“How’s your day been?” I asked.

He yawned, and smacked his lips, “Long, very long.”

I kept rubbing his side and my mind wandered back to that incident on the court just a week ago. It helped that I was breathing in his musk now, petrol and grease, and the smell of the city. I let my gaze run over him, tracing its path with a hoof as he shivered beneath me. Finally I reached his ass and hesitated.

“Ozzy-”

“I can feel it, man,” He turned onto his stomach, my boner now pressing through my shorts to run along his navel. “Do it.”

My hoof pinched his ass on it's own, and then flatted against it as I continued along the contour, dipping between his cheeks as I groped him through the thin fabric.

“Oooh,” he gave me a sly look and a cocked smile as he turned his head to catch my gaze on the way back up. “Need some help with this thing?”

This was so casual, it was weird, but, not a bad weird. “Yeah.”

We rotated on the couch until he was sitting next to me again, but this time his paw was on my crotch, rubbing at my dick. He slipped his paw under my hem like it was no big deal, and suddenly he was jerking me off, his large paw running up and down my length, pulling the skin roughly back and forth.

“Damn, WB, anyone ever tell you you got a big dick?”

“It’s come up, ah.”

He cracked up, but slowed his rhythm when he looked at me. I was panting, pushing into his paw, just one step back from humping it. His grip kept catching on my unlubed penis and sending shocks of pain through me. “Am I hurting you?”

“No!” I shouted, and fell against him, “No, just, don’t stop.”

He stifled a yawn and got more daring, slipping his paw down to cup and play with my balls. He was rough, inexperienced, but frankly, I’d take anything right now.

“You’re so much better,” I had been thinking it, but it just slipped out.

He laughed, but a scratch of nervousness had seeped into it. “Thanks, mammal, but, better than who?”

“What, more like, ah.” I stopped to lean back and enjoy his slow, plodding treatment. “Jacking it isn’t a problem in sheep communities.” I clacked my hard hooves together for emphasis. “Unless you really like it rough.”

We fell into silence for a moment then, I, clinging desperately to his chest, trying to catch my breath from the sheer ecstasy that was literally any kind of stimulation that wasn’t my imagination. Him, yawning hugely every now and then, head drooping to rest on mine.

Then a claw caught my sack and I yelped from the pain as he nearly turned me into a wether.

“Oh god, sorry, sorry,” Ozzy loosened his grip and, without thinking, covered his mouth to stifle another yawn. He did a double take as he realized he had smeared my pre over his nose. He gave me a weak grin and a quiet giggle as he licked it off, seeming to enjoy the taste.

“You okay?” he asked again.

“Yeah, you just surprised me.”

“Sorry, mammal, I’ll finish you o-u-aah,” another yawn interrupted him, and when it finally subsided he smacked his lips and gave me a dumb look, like he had forgotten what he was doing.

“Ozzy, how long have you been awake?”

“Uh, what time is it?”

I checked my phone, “Almost 2 in the morning.” Ozzy was one of the few residents of the street to not be fully nocturnal, but he was still usually awake at this time, dawn and dusk being his preferred periods.

“Ah, so it’s Tuesday already?” No, no it wasn't. Not even close- It was Thursday.

“Ozzy, go to sleep.” He nodded, then proceeded to not get off the couch until I grabbed his paw and pulled him to his apartment. He floated behind me like a balloon.

I pushed him into his entryway and waited for him to move. When he didn’t I lead him to his bedroom, having to go so far as to tuck him in. I even had the heart to pour him a glass of water and leave it on the milk crate he used for a nightstand. I was closing the door behind me when I heard his voice call out.

“What? No goodnight kiss?”

I rolled my eyes but went back anyway. When I leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead he pulled at my pants to free my boner. He gave the bottom of the head a lick and sucked on the tip briefly before giving it, of course, a goodnight kiss.

“Sorry I couldn’t finish you off, bro.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he wasn’t my boyfriend, it wasn’t his responsibility to get me off. He needed sleep more than I needed to cum.

“Maybe Charlie could do it,” he yawned again and snuggled down into his blankets, “she’s always willing to help the pack out.” I gave him a quick peck on the forehead anyway before seeing myself out.

Charlie, eh? I thought she’d shown interest in me a long time ago, but frankly, at this point I’d fuck a watermelon as long as it had stripes and a hole.

Charlie lived just up the stairs from Ozzy, so my boner didn’t even have time to start going down by the time I knocked on her door. Marty answered it, and gave me a scowl when he had to look around my erection to see me.

“What do you want, fluff? I’m not in the mood for a bath.” He sniped at me.

“What about a shower?” I scowled back.

He froze up, but then whispered, “Who the fuck told you?”

What? Oh. OH. “Uh, lucky guess.”

He looked down, and I followed his sight line to his own pitched tent. “So, I guess I’d be up for a shower.” He mumbled.

“Marty, I’m not saying no, but I am saying I actually wanted to talk to Charlie.”

He actually seemed disappointed, but he disappeared back into the apartment anyway. I mumbled some lyrics for something to do while I waited. Marty’s apartment was dark, and I couldn’t really see anything beyond the light cast by the hallway overheads. This was taking a bit longer than normal, so I reached down to readjust my cock that was still straining against my shorts.

“I am wanted.”

I jumped at her voice and looked up. The wiry fox was standing dead center at her door, examining me. She had her usual greasy look about her, her eyes furrowed nearly shut at all times. She didn't smell, but she tended to always look like she'd benefit from a thorough shower--and not the kind Marty was thinking of. “Although, it appears that you have started without me.”

I could feel my face reddening by the second “Uh, hey, Charlie, so, um.” I pulled my hoof off my dick and hid it behind my back. “So, you know how the pack helps one another…”

“I am familiar.”

“Well, I need some help, and Ozzy said you could… Help me.” I finished lamely.

She scratched her face, flicking away a clump of dandruff before answering. “What do you need?”

To throw a bag over your head and bounce your bony ass so hard we both break a hip. WOW, Cormo, where the fuck did that come from? Okay, new plan: Don’t say that, and maybe actually get laid. I looked down, then back up. She was still stodgily maintaining eye contact, despite my erection practically touching her.

“Um, well, Dora and Avo are out of town, and, well, um,” I took a deep breath.

“So, I went over to Wolt and Annie’s last week and thought I was hitting on Annie, but it turns out that sometimes Wolt just dresses as her, which I’m not questioning, but also, okay. Anyway, I had him over my knee and I was spanking him when Annie walked in on us and made me eat her out, while Wolt was promising to do all these things that got me REALLY hot and bothered, but then they kicked me out.” I paused to suck in more air. “After that they promised to apologize but it just kept turning into me eating Annie out again or swallowing Wolter’s load, and two nights ago they tied me up and tickled me for forty minutes while Annie pegged me and Wolter jerked off with my wool.”

Charlie’s tail twitched behind her, but just for a moment.

“In short, they have reawakened all my trust issues originally spawned from my high school relationships. So, please,” I finished.

“Cormo, I know all that already. I’m willing to help, but you’re going to have to tell me exactly what you need.”

“Please choke on my dick while I shove my hoof up your pussy while Marty watches from the door, judging my every technique and move in a little notebook.” Holy shit, good thing I didn’t say that out- Charlie had opened her eyes. I did say that out loud, didn’t I?

“Well, when you put it like that,” she leaned on her door jamb, pausing to scratch at her ankle, giving herself time to think. “Fifty bucks.”

“What?”

“Oh, you want to haggle? Sixty Five.”

“But I’m pack!”

“Eighty dollars and,” she rummaged in her pockets, “six cents, a paperclip, and this receipt from DikDik’s Sporting Goods for a grappling hook, ninety feet of silk rope, and enough mix-it-yourself lube powder to make ten gallons.” She paused again, considering for a moment, “Well, as low as eight gallons, if you want to up the viscosity.

What? “What?”

She sighed, and replaced the junk. “That’s the best I can do, Cormo, some of us have young adult fantasy reading stoats to feed.”

“Um, I’ll think about it.”

She shrugged, “I’ll give you a tip if you need convincing.”

“What?”

“This.” She flicked the tip of my dick through my shorts and I doubled over from the sudden pain. I also failed to stifle a yelp that was at least 60% sexual moan. “I don’t know why you’re waiting, though, you appear to be suffering. Do try and remember that I’m only one door over, though.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll- hold up.” I was giving her a wan, sarcastic smile when my phone suddenly buzzed to life, playing an ancient BugBurga jingle I had found online.

“So repeat after me, _so repeat after me._ No, no, _no, no._ Ah okay! _Ah okay!_ ” I answered before it leaped into the song, which was just the actual BugBurga menu delivered in one breath.

“This is Cormo.”

“Cotton swab! What’s up?”

I could have melted just from hearing her voice alone. “Dora, thank god you called.”

“We always talk at this time, but you hadn’t dropped me a line yet tonight. So, I figured I’d call you for once.” Over the phone I could hear the dull roar of the road. “Still driving back from the conference though, so I can’t pay super good attention.”

“That’s fine, I just like hearing you.”

“You charmer. But seriously, how’ve you been?”

“Am I interrupting something?” Charlie asked from her doorway. I waved her into silence.

“It’s been a long day, but it’s getting better now.”

“You get lunch yet? How’s the Pandian place down on Baobab doing? The owner was so depressed last time we went.”

“She’s fine, took the week off, went home and visited her family.”

“So are you slamming the ram, or not?” Marty had appeared beside Charlie, stripped to his skivvies, tiny notebook in paw. “Because I’ve already started making a list of positions I want to see you two do.”

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that she’s doing better. She practically runs that place by herself, what with little Steven off to college.”

“He visits on weekends, does deliveries too.”

“Sore spot,” I could just imagine Dora cringing for me. I’d, of course, told her everything in great detail already, “sorry about that. You get any release yet?”

“Not yet, but,” a sudden thought occurred to me, “you’ve always been better at negotiations than me, right?”

She sniggered. “That’s a light way of putting it, Remmy.”

“Marty, would you go put the David in the bath for me? I think that I’m settling for silicon tonight.” Charlie said from somewhere in the vague haze of the world that wasn’t Dora.

“So, I’m outside Charlie’s place right now-”

“Oh, wonderful, how is she?”

“Charging for blowjobs, apparently, a big chunk of change plus whatever’s currently in your pockets.”

“…Okay.”

I looked over to see Charlie shrugging at Marty, like he didn’t know.

“So, I was thinking that-”

“Sorry, Remmy, traffics kind of clogging up, I’m switching you over to speaker, okay?” Her voice changed halfway through the sentence, from the intimate warmth of personal, to the sudden tinny squeak of her car’s Bluefang system.

“Yo, fluff ball, you miss me yet?” That was Avo. She had gone to the conference with Dora, so it really shouldn’t have surprised me that they’d be driving back together too.

“Hello, Avo,” I practically sighed.

“What, not happy to hear from your favorite pred in the whole world?” Second favorite, I mentally corrected.

“So I was thinking, maybe pizza for dinner. Medium with the works,” Marty said. Charlie thought for a moment, gave me a long look, and then whispered something to the stoat, who disappeared back into their apartment without another word.

“Okay, so what did you need me to do?” Dora again.

“Talk her down from eighty bucks.” I switched my phone over to speaker as well and held it between me and the fox.

“Foxtrot, can you hear me?”

“Hello, Dora, yes we are reading you loud and clear.”

“Is this where you want to call in your favor? I know you’ve been wanting this.”

Charlie rolled her neck before answering. “Yes, I think now is the time, this is the place, and he is the animal.”

“One condition,” Dora barked, “you let us watch.”

“Agreed.” Charlie grabbed the front of my shirt and jerked me into her apartment.

“Wait, so it is a go?” Marty asked as we rushed past him. He was wearing a tight fishnet shirt, but had lost his underwear and was sporting a strange cock ring that flashed pink and green. “No one tells me anything in this house.”

Charlie’s room was surprisingly tidy, but I didn’t have time to notice that as she threw me at her bed. I stumbled towards it, hit the back of my knees on the edge, and was flat on my back in a second, the vixen already on top of me, stripping in a flash.

“Oh, Cormo, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” She ran her claws through my wool, working them in deeper and deeper until I couldn’t see her elbows. “Just the thought of you so tantalizingly close, was enough to drive a girl crazy.” She pressed her muzzle to my chest and took in a deep breath, practically squirming on top of me. “But now I finally have _permission._ ”

“Yo, I can’t see shit, prop us up on something.” Avo’s voice rang from somewhere on the ground, I couldn’t see the phone from this angle, what with my face suddenly full of fox tail as Charlie almost wrapped herself in my fluff, but I heard a low muttering indicating that Marty was taking care of it.

Charlie suddenly straightened over me, sitting up, looking down. She was silhouetted from the side, and everything about her was long and sleek. She slid her ass down my body until her pussy met the base of my dick. I was already rock hard, and she was already soaking wet.

Her snout turned upwards as her hips worked back and forth, sliding her slick slit up and down my shaft, not welcoming it in yet, but oh so close to. She left behind a sheen that marked me as hers, for the moment. “I feel that I must warn you, Cormo. I am quite unlike those other girls you are used to.”

No shit, Charlie. The other girls I’m with don’t have a three mammal strong cheering section.

“I prefer it simply,” she pushed herself off me now, and stood over me. With her legs spread wide, my dick was already at her entrance, which almost burnt with heat against my raw cock. “One male, one female, doing as nature intended.” She sank just an inch, but it was enough to catch my wavering tip inside her, and hold it stock-straight for her monologue.

“If you need to cum, do so inside me, and do not hesitate when you need to. I am quite experienced with matters of the flesh, so do not think that just because you do have a very, ah!” She stopped herself as her left leg began to shiver. She slapped a paw down on it and it stopped. Then she snapped her head back up to look directly into my eyes.

“Perhaps, what I mean is that it is you that should be the thankful one-”

My hips moved up on reflex, just an inch, but it was enough for Charlie’s other paw to slam onto her other leg, but this one did not stop shaking. She was breathing heavily now, each pant a labored and longing thing. Her knees began to bend, and with every movement I slipped into her more and more.

She was ungodly tight and hot, like I was fucking a sizzling red steel pipe. Her walls gripped me with an insane force that felt like she was trying to actively crush me. She pulled up just a little, but then fell forward onto my chest. Her arms were shaking when I grabbed them. Her face jerked upwards at my touch and I could see her eyes fluttering while her tongue lolled out. I gave her an experimental hump and she screamed. Actually screamed, right into my ear.

“Ow,” I said.

“God, yes, I’m cumming!” Charlie’s pussy somehow got even tighter and I felt like she was squeezing the last three inches of my dick off while her juices flowed onto me. She propped herself up on my chest and gave my face a quick lick. “Thank you, Cormo, I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.”

I was seeing stars from the pain. “Yep,” I squeaked out, “just what I needed.”

She nodded sagely, and rolled herself off me, seeming to recover in seconds. I stumbled up to see Marty lying on his back, covered in his own cum, his cock ring buzzing like mad. I carefully stepped over the comatose stoat and retrieved my phone, before making a hasty exit back to the relative safety of my own apartment.

“Feel any better?” Avo asked from my hoof.

“Tons,” I replied, throwing all my annoyance into the one word.

“Geeze, Remmy, she was just trying to help.”

“She almost tore my dick off!”

“Yeah, but you made her cum just from insertion, that’s gotta pump your ego a little.”

“Frankly, I’d rather she pumped my dick.”

“Children, please,” Dora chided us both. I finally looked into my hoof, Avo was leaning over to look directly at the screen, Dora was half out of shot to her right, focusing on the road. “Remmy, calm down, one partner not cumming happens all the time, and Avo, stop teasing him.”

“Teasing?” Avo balked, “that was a genuine compliment, Remmy’s got a great dick.”

“Look, just go back to your nap,” Dora grumbled.

“Aw and miss you two being adorably domestic?”

“Shut up!”

“You’re blushing!”

“That’s my makeup from dinner, it’s bad lighting out here.”

“Um, so, you had dinner?” I interrupted, trying to distract myself from the distinct red ring around my cock that indicated where her entrance had practically shut down on me.

“Yeah, last day of conference thing, everyone was there.”

“Paws on the wheel,” Avo muttered. Dora was a very, uh, enthusiastic conversationalist.

“I know, Avo,” Dora sassed back, though her tone wasn’t very joking.

“So, do anything today besides fuck your next door neighbor, fluffy?” Avo deflected the conversation back to me.

“Climbed a mountain, became the Alpha, and won the lottery.” I replied.

“So you sat around in your underwear and were sad we weren’t there to suck your dick?”

“…Something like that.”

“Cotton swab, you gotta get yourself some friends who aren’t us.”

“Avo, he’s part of the pack, he’s got plenty of friends,” Dora came to my defense.

“Pack’s like family, we have to be at least friendly. Besides, you should have friends outside of the pack, and Dora doesn’t count, she’s practically your mom slash pimp.”

“He knows a couple guys at your gym,” Dora muttered.

“What was that, Remmy? I couldn’t hear you over how much you aren’t a huge tiger lady.”

“I do have friends outside the pack,” I said.

“Name ONE.”

“Neil and Cliff! You introduced us!”

“Eh, point stands. You can be a sad loser sometimes, Cormo, and you shouldn’t be constantly hanging from our coattails. You even fucked anyone for money this week?”

“I handle that part of the business.” Dora cut me off before I could even say anything. “Remmy, I apologize, it looks like I’m going to have to call you back, we’re in the mountains, and probably going to lose the signal at some point.”

“Wait!” I shouted, even hearing her argue with Avo was comforting, in a way. “It’s just Avo. You know how she is.”

“Yeah, you know how I am,” Avo helpfully added. I could hear her smug grin from here, “Also, this place is flatter than Anneke’s chest, what are you talking about mountains?”

“Avo…” Dora’s implicit threat silenced the line for a long moment, before finally Avo piped in.

“How’s the pack?” Avo asked.

“Ozzy pulled a couple all-dayers in a row, don’t know why,” I reported. “And I think Marty’s into sexually judging others. Found that out the hard way.”

“Was Charlie really your first choice?” Avo almost sounded concerned. I turned my phone away so she couldn’t see me sneer.

“No, but-”

“Ha, ha, that’s our favorite cotton swab; the dick of a god, and the social graces of wet bread. Who else you ask? Oh, oh! Did Betty laugh at you? What about the twins, they should be all over an ass as fine as yours.”

“It’s been, uh, complicated with the twins.”

“Don’t ask,” Dora interrupted, “they’ve been blue-balling him for a week, so he’s probably really feeling it now.”

Good thing Avo didn’t ask, otherwise Dora might have told her what happened.

“Shit, that sucks,” Avo said, “I once got edged for thirty minutes by a guy, and I practically tore his throat out.” She paused, maybe to shrug, maybe to reminisce. “Well, we should be back tomorrow, and we can help you with that.”

“Yeah,” I put the phone down on the counter and sank into a chair, “yeah, tomorrow.”

“Alright, love you, I mean- bye!” Dora spoke one last time.

“Oh my god, did you just-” Avo was cut off by the phone call ending. I flipped it onto the table and rested my head. It buzzed once more and I forced myself to look at it.

A text from Dora, or rather, Dora’s phone. It contained a picture of Avo’s pussy, complete with a pair of claws separating the folds and a visible pool of fluids on the seat. She had helpfully added: ‘This is Avo, hearing you fuck Charlie was surprisingly hot. Here’s a picture of my pussy. Try licking your phone to see if I can feel it. We’ll be back tomorrow. Dora says I have to add –Love Dora at the end, but I don’t know why, besides the obvious.’

At least one of us had had fun. The final part was Dora’s automatically added signature, or at least I thought it had been until this exact moment. You know, I had never really thought about it until now, but in retrospect, no one actually signs their texts. I was too tired, too horny, and too hungry to even begin unraveling that one right now.

Well, what was one more day, really?

 

One more day was hell. That was what it was.

When I tried to sleep, just the sheets touching my naked dick was like rubbing it down with sandpaper. When I pulled them off, the warm air of the morning was like sticking my cock in a sauna. I was going to go insane. I grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and wrapped my dick in it. It melted before my boner went down.

I took a cold shower. Didn’t help. I turned down the water until it was freezing, and that was worse, my hypersensitive cock feeling like I was getting stabbed with each droplet. I tried it warm, and that, that was actually okay. I sat in the shower and let the warmth work on me. I must have been wound tighter than a spring on a kangaroo’s Pogo stick, because even just lying down against the slowly warming tile, the pricks of water hitting my naked flesh and soaking into my wool, was enough to just close my eyes.


	4. The Last One

My bathroom swam back into focus slowly. I was still in the shower, and I felt like soggy cereal. Every part of me was clammed up or gross. I groaned, and my voice sounded like me again, not even a little sexually charged. I was looking up at the light, burnt out months ago. I should change it. I pushed myself up, legs a bit wobbly, but otherwise okay.

I stumbled out of the shower, grabbing the counter to keep upright.  I looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn’t look that bad actually. Sure, my wool was all smooshed to one side, and I would need an industrial sized blow dryer to get the feel of wet rot out of my wool, but it was fixable.

I felt light-headed, but in a good way; like I was floating on air instead of floating away. I strode to my kitchen with surprising ease and popped open the fridge. I hadn’t cooked for myself in months, but it seemed like a good idea now.

I was hungry, and I had food, there was no reason to order take-out. I was a grown sheep, I should be able to take care of myself. Bread in a pan, beans in a pot, cheese goes on top. A simple, hearty meal.

I don’t miss my old job, but it had some perks. Late at night, when I was alone in the warehouse I could just zone out. It was a kind of peace that few animals ever achieved, the ability to just stare into the middle distance, without thought, without consideration for others, or the future. I could become a blank slate during those short times.

That’s how I felt right now.

Beans on toast was a traditional prey dish from long ago, but the cheese was my own personal addition, after seeing how my pack mates took theirs. I sank into my ratty couch that now stank of sex. Wow, I should clean this thing. I guess I had just been too obsessed to realize it, you know?

For literally a week, I could think of nothing but boning, not even when I was in the depths of puberty had it ever gotten that bad.

Could you become addicted to sex? I think you can. Was I addicted and this was remission? It felt- not great, but okay. I was okay. Beans and cheese on toast was okay. Sleeping on the bathroom floor was okay. My phone ringing was okay. The evening sun on the building opposite me was okay, maybe even pretty.

I felt like I had missed something. I squinted out the window, turning my head this way and that, trying to maybe catch a glimpse of what I’d seen. Maybe I’d jog my memory. The only thing of note on the wall was a crack in the caulking that looked like a dragon weaving through the bricks. I’d never been too into dragons, but recently I saw a picture of a dragon with tits.

That was pretty cool. Dragons with tits. Tits. My phone rang again. Tits are for titfucking. My toastie was getting cold. Dragons are basically dick shaped. Phones ringing. Toastie cold. Titfucking. Dick shaped. Dragon. Ring. Tits. Dick. Dora. Ring. Avo. Ring. Dicks.

I jumped up in blind panic, launching my plate across the room. What the fuck was I doing sitting on my goddamn couch like a fucking space case? I tore ass to my bedroom where I grabbed my phone, fumbled it only once, and finally answered.

“Yo, sorry, Remmy here.”

A muffled voice replied, but I couldn’t understand it.

“Could you repeat that? I think I just woke up, It’s uh,” I pinched my muzzle where it met my eyes. “It’s been a long day.”

I could hear the voice clearer now, but it was trying to yell over traffic. There was a strange asynchronicity to it. Like I was hearing an echo. I pulled the phone away and walked to the window.

On the road beneath me was Dora’s car, and an Egyptian Wolf standing next to it, her paw to her ear.

“Avo?” I called down, sticking myself bodily out the window.

“Remmy Cormo!” She shouted back, “Get your fluffy ass down here so we can invent new forms of virginity that I can take from you!”

I collided with my apartment door with the side of my face. My entire body had whipped around and rushed for it so fast it was a few seconds longer before my brain actually started to catch up to why I was desperately wrestling with the locks. I don’t think I even closed the door behind me as I sprinted to the stairs, taking them two, then three, then all at the time as I dove to the next landing.

I skidded around the corner, hooves tearing long ruts in the carpet as I turned my momentum on all fours to leap down the next flight. Half way through my dive I realized two things: The first, that I was now hurtling head first down a flight of stairs to tile over concrete. And the second, that Al was halfway up the stairs, and looked just as surprised as I felt.

He snatched me out of the air like a wide receiver, spinning cleanly to stop my momentum from sending us both to our dooms.

“Glad I caught you,” he put me down on the stair next to him, seemingly unperturbed by my sudden appearance. “Look, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us, for me and V.” He was falteringly slow in his words, each one forced out against his nature. I felt like I was waiting for a snail to cross a mile. I had already gone briefly insane once today, I couldn’t do this.

I bent my knees and as gracefully as I could, fell down the rest of the stairs. I tucked into a roll and popped back onto my hooves at the bottom. “Glad to hear V took the knot, I hope you’re very happy together, love to stay and chat, but I need to get fucked, bye!” I rushed the words out as I sprinted to the door, practically bashing it over to open it.

Avo threw up the peace sign as I approached as demurely as a dead run could be made to look.

“Sup, cotton ball, you missed me?”

I hugged her close, burying my face in her chest, enjoying even this most basic of mammalian comforts. She patted me gently on the back of the head.

“Can’t take you anywhere, and can’t leave you at home.” She cooed, reaching down to pat my crotch, which was mercifully flaccid at the moment. “Well, let’s get you someplace where this can get the attention it deserves.”

I looked beyond her into Dora’s car, but the owner was woefully absent. Avo followed my eye line and hugged me a little closer. “We stopped at her apartment and she sent me to pick you up. Don’t worry your head, marshmallow, we’ll be there soon.”

The traffic was bad on the way to Dora’s, but it was Zootopia, so traffic was always bad.

“So, weather been okay?” Avo flicked on the turn signal and cut off a fancy blue sports car, “fucking street racers, thinking they own the goddamn place, eat my hybrid dust, shitface.”

“Oh, weather’s been fine,” I glanced out the window to see a little ewe going red in the face, no doubt at Avo’s driving. I gave her the hoof, an ungulate-only gesture that you didn’t have to be an ungulate to understand completely. I let a smile slip onto my face as my driver slinked back into traffic, leaving the now incoherently yelling sheep behind. “A little humid, but no freak storms.”

Avo flipped on the radio, then immediately killed it as the twang of a country guitar loomed. “You eaten yet?”

“Had some toast.”

“We stopped for breakfast at a diner in the cloud district.” She checked her rear view mirror long enough to almost rear-end the tiny smart-car in front of us. “Prey place, but they had tofu, which is. I don’t know, it was okay.”

“What’d you get?”

“A ‘steak’ basted in a lemon sauce,” she took both paws off the steering wheel to air quote the word, and we only veered into oncoming traffic for like, a block, tops. “Was kind of more like eating a lemon square, which wasn’t bad for breakfast.”

I nodded at her answer. I couldn’t stand the stuff myself. “What’d Dora have?”

“Some kind of fish sauce salad,” she cut through three lanes to sneak into Dora’s underground parking lot, “I had a bite, not great.”

“So last night was-”

“A paltry imitation of the real thing,” she ran a claw along my jawline as we waited for the gate to open. “You didn’t cum. Get me back to my webcam and toys and I’ll put on a real show.”

It was a good thing Avo jumped out to grab some luggage from the trunk because I was about five seconds away from grabbing her and holding her to that promise right then and there.

Our mutual tiger friend’s place was nicer than Avo and my apartments combined. Well, it was nicer than Avo’s apartment, considering rating mine with Avo's would actually tank her score.

Dora must have heard us enter because a: “I’m in the bedroom,” met us when we arrived. Dora had already started unpacking, and we walked in on her separating her whites from her colors into her laundry basket.

“Hey,” I dropped the luggage next to Avo.

Dora got up, stretched her back out, and then scooped me up into a big hug while planting a quick kiss on my forehead. She breathed in deeply as I rubbed my hooves on her back. Her back seemed to loosen up just holding onto me, and she let out that tension in a long breath that ended with us sitting on the bed, still embracing.

“I missed you,” she whispered.

“I missed you too.”

“Yo, if we aren’t fucking, can I get in on this?” Avo interrupted the moment, and we turned to see her gleefully grinning face inches away from ours. “At least one of you agrees with me,” she reached between us to rub my suddenly growing erection.

Dora flicked her nose and rolled me off of her. “Alright, alright, down to business,” she said as she pulled open the cases Avo and I had brought up. She unceremoniously dumped them out on the bed, revealing a morass of business cards, Blu-ray cases, and cardboard boxes. Not a single one wasn’t covered in highly sexualized animals. I don’t think I’d ever seen more dicks, vaginas, and breasts depicted all in one place, and I’d been to the internet.

“That’s, wow,” I gazed over the expanse of masturbatory material and could only feel impressed, “that’s a lot of porn.”

Dora started sorting through the stuff, pulling out objects at apparent random to scrutinize. “We were at a porn convention, it would have been a waste to come home empty-pawed. Besides, I need to plan next season’s inventory.”

“I figured that the demand for dildos wouldn’t care about what the weather was like.”

She gave me a soft look, fondly amused like a parent watching a child professing extreme ignorance of what their job was like, and tossed a box my way. “That’s why I run the shop. The colder it is, the better for business. Valentines is, of course, our big week, but we get a peak at Halloween too, if we put out some of the less risqué costumes in the front window.”

For the Box, less risqué meant that the nipple clamps came in a black-out bag. I’d seen some of the costumes in long-term storage at the off-site area, and they were less costumes and more ‘pumpkin themed lingerie.’ And the ones that were costumes would shock and horrify people for entirely the wrong reasons, I was sure. I shook my head and looked at the box she had tossed me.

A male rabbit gave me a sultry look from the art adorning the _Humper 2601, experience the thrill of a real jackrabbit’s hammer!_ It was a rideable dildo and stand for animals much smaller than me. I took it out of the box and grabbed some batteries from the package Dora had dumped into the other marital aids.

The damn thing nearly jumped out of my hooves when I turned it on. The tiny red dildo was about the size of, heh, a small carrot, but the strength behind it must have been like getting punched in the cunt by Moohammad Auroli.

“That can’t feel good,” I mumbled to myself.

“Rejects go in the black tote,” I looked up at Dora’s voice, and did a double take. Pandora was entirely naked, and had her arm up to the elbow in a plastic butthole. I didn't even want to know why anyone would shove an arm up there. “What?”

“I believe I have missed something important.”

“Dora, you forgot to tell him what we’re doing,” Avo supplied. She leaned over and pulled part of the stack closer to her.

“I said we’re choosing the new inventory line,” Dora gave me and Avo an annoyed look as she pulled her arm out with a distressing, slurping sound. “If you think it will sell, or it makes you laugh, put it in the white tote. If it bores you or you don’t think it will sell, black tote,” she indicated a couple tinted plastic boxes behind her. “If you’re not sure, put it back in the middle and we’ll second opinion it.”

“And if it makes you want to throw up?” I couldn’t stop staring at the gaping hole of the elephantine ass she had been using.

“White tote.”

“So, this happen a lot?” I turned to my other companion to make a joke, “Avo, I see you are...  naked too.” My comedy suffered in direct relation to how close I was to getting off, it seemed.

She gave me an annoyed look as well. I guess it was catching. “You’d drive me to drink, cotton ball, if I hadn’t given it up years ago. We are testing sex toys, and that means we are going to get messy.” She rolled a bottle of lube towards me, the label advertising: _A euphorically slick experience with your partner._ “Very messy.”

I raised my eyebrows as my dick pushed at my pants. God, I loved my job.

“Uh, actually, I need that back,” I rolled the lube back at her and she popped it open, lathering a healthy amount on a tentacle shaped dildo that twisted and convulsed tantalizingly in her paws. It must have felt incredible, because when Avo lowered herself onto the flicking tip she groaned out a long “Yeeeees,” while slipping more inside her.

Tentacles were a fairly common fetish, and I could see why. Just a wriggling shaft of flesh inside you, grinding against your walls, tickling your prostate, too slick for you to grab a hold of as it fucked you mercilessly. Then another would appear and force its way into your mouth, and you’d stretch as they sent big globs of thick cum to fill you with…

My mind suddenly reeled. I was in an apartment with two girls, and we were all going to try out sex toys together, and this was just a thing that happened to me now.

“Wow,” I whispered to myself.

“What, ah, is it?” Avo asked. She had taken almost all of the tentacle inside her and I swear I could see it writhe and wriggle through her stomach.

“Just, getting hard from imagining tentacles fucking-”

“Raping,” Avo winked at me as she pulled her hips up and let them slam back down on the toy, sending a spray of liquid onto the carpet.

“-From imagining you getting raped by tentacles. I’m a fucking degenerate.”

Dora came around like a flash, and had me in her arms just as fast, “But, you’re my kind of degenerate.” I looked up at her, and she was a calm smile, I leaned against her, and enjoyed just the feeling of her so close.

“Adorable. Ah!” Only Avo’s cries of pleasures silenced her witticisms, and even then only temporarily as she continued to merciless force the wriggling dildo into her cunt. She moaned again, but kept an eye open just a slit to watch me.

Her mouth snaked into a grin as I blushed at both the taunt and sight.

“Okay,” Avo suddenly stopped, almost ripping the tentacle out of herself, “this gets the gold star.” She lobbed it into the white tote where it landed with a satisfying thunk. Dora left my side to inspect her own pile, and I guess that meant that the show was over, and work time was just beginning.

I checked my own pile and my eye was immediately drawn to a pair of panties and stockings.

“These look a little small for you two.” As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I had made a mistake.

Dora leaned over and pointed at the hangar, “Check the tag, I might have just grabbed something by accident.” I could already tell by Avo’s silent glee who these would fit.

“Sheep, male, medium,” I dead panned. I couldn’t look up at her torturous mirth right now, I wasn’t strong enough. “Mangerie brand.”

“Pffft, that’s hilariously stupid sounding,” Avo switched derision targets faster than most animals could blink. “Like that girl, oh, you remember her, Dora, the one who used to call it the P-spot-”

“Put it on.”

Dora was practically drooling, and had a hungry, predatory look in her eyes, the same one she got when she was pegging me.

“What?” I had heard what she said, I just didn’t want to.

“It made Avo laugh, so it at least has gag potential.”

“I’ve, um…” I really didn’t want to.

“What? Never worn sexy underwear before?”

I shook my head.

Suddenly it was Avo holding me this time. “You poor thing, oh drab and boring your life must have been before us.” She was the perfect height to rest her head on mine, as if that wasn’t humiliating enough she was stroking my back in a cruel mockery of comfort.

I tried to push her away, but she held on. Huh, maybe she was being genuine. You could never tell with Avo, you really never could.

“So, let’s get you stripped and into some panties!” Her proximity and paw placement also made it perfect for her to pull at my clothes. I pushed her away, and she let go with an almost caring smile full of reassurance, with only a hint of unbridled lust in the corners.

I had pulled off my shirt and was starting on my pants when Dora cut in with a: “S-slower.”

Avo punched her into silence and I hurriedly pulled off the rest of my clothes before my brain realized this was all a cruel trick and started panicking. I gulped, and just took the plunge, slipping the panties on first, then the stockings. They itched, and were small in the crotch region, my boner poking out the bottom by a substantial amount. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the laughs, or the men with hidden cameras to jump out.

Hushed silence, never a good sign when you show your dick to someone.

“Well, how does it feel?” Avo asked.

“Little tight, but I,” I took a deep breath and forced my eyes open. Dora looked like she had stuck her head into the Ark of the Covenant, while Avo’s face was half admiring, half carefully composed look of support. “I don’t hate it.”

Avo nodded, “Men think lingerie is just to turn them on, and it has that power, but it has a real psychological effect on the wearer too. Every girl has her pair of power panties, and now, so do you.”

“I never thought about it that way,” I guess, I guess they weren’t all that bad. The stockings gave some shape and smoothness to my legs, and yeah, I could get into something that made Dora look at me like that. I found it hard not to saunter when I walked to them.

Dora seemed to break out of her trance, “What the fuck are you talking about, Avo?”

Avo shooshed her into silence, but Dora would not be stopped. “Remmy, Avo’s fucking with you again, that isn’t a real thing.”

“Oh.”

“We wear them when we want to get laid, not to business meetings.”

“In that case, is it working?” I jokingly asked, striking a pose.

Avo was on me in a flash, dropping to her knees to pull my panties down to my ankles in a single motion. My cock jumped up when it was freed, and she breathed in deeply as it bounced on her shoulder, close enough that I could feel the heat from her body. “I’d fuck you, and I’m an excellent judge of lingerie wearers.”

“Yo, sluts,” Dora snapped her claws at our antics, “come on, this shit isn’t going to get done by dicking each other.”

We reluctantly returned to our tasks, Avo grabbing a blu-ray case, and I finding a wearable silicon knot. It went on like that for another hour or so, with each item being taken out, tested, then given a yay or nay. The videos got thrown into Dora’s laptop, and we had a quick campfire to see how hot and bothered it got us. This mostly meant we just skipped to the juicy bits.

Finally we were left with only a small stack of items, mostly from me, that we couldn’t immediately decide upon.

“Fifteen minute break,” Dora declared, “Then we’ll force through the last of this and we can find dinner.”

I bee lined for the kitchen, my privates having received enough silicon attention tonight that I needed another ice pack to survive even the fifteen minutes before we started up again. Avo stopped me with a paw on my shoulder, and beckoned me to sit next to her on the bed.

“So,” Avo moved her paw to my still stockinged thigh and started rubbing, “think fifteen minutes is long enough to get you off?”

If she stuck a finger in my ass and called me her bitch, fifteens seconds would have done it, but Dora had a completely different vision of how this night was going to go.

“I’ve got a better idea,” she interjected, “you’re into threesomes, right, Avo?”

Avo nodded, “I do like having all three of my holes filled with hard dick, yes.” She elbowed me with a sly grin, “At the same time is just gravy.”

Dora reached into the pile and fished out a strap-on and a double ended dildo. “Want to get fucked and do your job at the same time?”

“Oh, hell yes!”

“Good, Remmy, get on the bed and start prepping that cute little hole of yours.”

“Wait, me?”

“Him?”

Dora shooshed both of us, “All will be revealed in time, have patience.” She gave Avo an exaggerated wink and wiggled into the strap-on.

The dick she had selected for herself was girthy, but not incredibly long. It did have a lot of bounce and give to it though, so I’d guess a soft mold. At one point it had been based on a big cat, but the porn industry had worked its magic and now the only recognizable features were soft bristles around the head that mimicked the spines of small cats. The double ended dildo, on the other hoof, didn’t appear to be based on any particular animal, but the large blub in the middle had a dial, helpfully labeled with 6 levels of, presumably, vibration.

Well, I didn’t actually have to prep my ‘cute little hole’ of mine, as I had been shoving fake dicks up it all night, so I was already more than good to go. I poured some more lube on my hooves and pushed them in anyway.

God, that’s good. Just the feeling of your hole opening for something, accepting something long and hard into your ass. If I didn’t know better from personal experience, I would have said that I would just need anal stimulation to cum. While I was zoning out, though, Dora had lain on the bed opposite me, crossing our legs like we were scissoring lesbians.

She slipped the plastic cock between us and worked it into herself before bringing the tip towards me. I took the initiative this time and met her halfway. The rounded tip was unlike the normally slim tapered heads I typically enjoyed, but it definitely had its good points. It was a hard push for the first entrance, but it popped amazingly when you did finally get it in, with only the hint of a sting to spice things up. I rocked back and forth on it, the head keeping it tightly inside, and the smooth shaft stretching me wonderfully.

I breathed out as I slid closer to Dora, letting more and more of the silicon dick into me, breathing happily as that wonderfully full feeling came back to me. The cold lube warmed quickly with my body heat, and soon I was riding it back and forth in time with Dora. I pulled away from her, letting the hard lip tug at my entrance until it slipped through, just long enough for my hole to start closing as I thrust it back in me. My hooves clenched on the sheets and my eyes fluttered. My dick was probably leaking pre and twitching like crazy but this was it, this was the fuck I had been needing for almost two weeks.

Suddenly the cock jumped in my ass and started humming in a dull roar that shook my body like a miniature earthquake. My arms collapsed, elbows going out as it ravaged me. Dora pushed it in, bringing our dicks together. Finally my balls met her pussy, and I was forced to look up as someone said something.

“What?” I mumbled.

Avo was standing above us, a contemplative look on her snout. I felt flushed, warm, and so full.

It had been Dora who spoke, “I was talking to Avo, but you only proved my point.”

The wolf shrugged, her lollipop stick bouncing up and down as she turned this way and that, squatting, and then crouching, and then straightening out. Her left paw rubbed her chin, but her right toyed with her clit, keeping her the female equivalent of hard. “It’s not an easy decision, Dora. I can’t take Remmy up my ass yet, but I prefer to look at you during.”

I barked out a laugh at the wording. My mind was going, it had to be. I couldn’t think, I had to concentrate just to breath. My whole world was reduced to the almost numbing vibration in my ass and the suddenly embarrassed Avo above me.

She bullied her way forward, facing me with a grim determination that almost entirely covered up the lust and chagrin in her eyes. She bent at the knees and let herself down, first guiding me into her pussy, then catching Dora’s member to introduce it to her ass. She froze for a moment as the Tiger’s tip pushed in, my shaft already an inch inside her folds. She was deliciously warm, but not extremely tight, more like a welcoming embrace than Charlie’s vicious choke hold.

She was just as good as I remembered. After a couple of breaths to let herself stretch, she started pumping on our dual shafts, each thrust pushing her open as we both drove deep into her. The wet warmth of a raw fuck was incredible, one I hadn’t known in a long time. I wanted to thrust up, jerk my hips and let myself melt inside her. I wanted to cum, to paint her insides white, to see her stomach grow as she grew tight around me, sealing in my seed around my shaft.

She winced as she dropped a little lower and I knew I couldn’t move, not yet. It seemed like it took ages for her breathing to steady as she moaned above us, paws cupping her small breasts, claws tugging at her nipples. Her head rolled back and she looked at me, eyes half-lidded, her normal grin replaced with a panting mess of pleasure.

But beneath those gold-tinted lids glinted a lustful malevolence that sparked to life as her grin returned in spades. Her fur was slick with sweat and lube and juices, and she shimmered in the cloud of sex we were making.

“Well,” she leaned forward to pop her lollipop out long enough to rub it along my lips, before slurping it back into her mouth, “do I have to do all the work around here?”

That was our cue, and we both took it to heart, thrusting upwards almost as soon as Avo had finished the quip. Avo’s eyes grew wide as Dora’s tapering length finally tapered to its maximum girth inside her ass, and she leaned on me. I didn’t give her any rest either as I grabbed her waist and starting fucking in reverse rhythm to Dora, me going in as she went out.

“Gah,” Avo couldn’t articulate any actual words as we fucked her, the wet slap of hips on hips filling the air as me and Dora took turns going balls deep. The best part was how the dildo in my ass pulled out at the apex of our thrusts, then was forced all the way back in when we met in the middle. It buzzed, and stretched, and hit me in all the right spots as I did the same thing to Avo.

She grabbed my hoof for stability, pushing against me as she straightened up. It lasted only for a second, as I thrust inside her again and she crumpled forward, only my locked elbow keeping her at least a bit upright.

“Fuck me!” She shouted, face pushed against mine, her fur hot and slick on my skin.

“God, Avo,” I cried out. This was the best, and she turned to me, and our gazes met, just two mammals lost in lust and love, and wild, primal fucking. Our lips met without thought, but it was tender, a stolen moment of quiet intimacy, like the sudden calm in the eye of a hurricane.

Her pussy was tightening around me with each thrust, but releasing just as quickly, in a constant war to milk all the pleasure she could out of me, while also taking as much of me in as she could. She didn’t wiggle or writhe like before, but her walls almost felt like they had ribs, and they moved up and down against me, coaxing my rising cum.

“No tongue?” I asked as we finally pulled apart.

She didn’t break our gazes while she slammed her hips down, taking almost all my cock in a single thrust. “Not everything we do should be about you filling my holes, Remmy.” I screamed as she did it again, the act grinding me into the dildo that was already all the way inside me.

“Hey,” Dora spoke from somewhere outside of my bubble of ecstasy, “Where’s my kiss?” Avo had to twist and lean wildly to meet Dora halfway. Her stance cocked my dick awkwardly to the side, and pulled most of the vibe out of me, only the head uncomfortably tugging at my hole keeping it in. They had a pretty hot kiss though, all whispers too quiet for me to hear, and soft touches that made them almost impossible to tell apart from a loving couple.

Avo caught Dora’s tongue first, then Dora pulled on Avo’s lip, the two had closed their eyes and had cupped the other’s head. Finally Avo let Dora’s tongue slip inside her, where it flew into action, running along her teeth, teasing the inside of her cheeks, wrestling down her tongue, showing just who the boss around here was.

“That was pretty fucking cute, you two been practicing?”

Avo didn’t bother responding as she slid along Dora’s jaw to her neck, planting kisses as she went, both paws full of tiger. Dora took the time to give me a big grin before joking: “What, you want in?”

“Sure,” I started, “Let me just, ah- wait, no!” I was awkwardly scooching forward to push more of the vibe into myself and more of myself into Avo when she fully got up and tugged Dora away, depriving me of both sensations. “Noooo.”

“Oh, come off it, Cormo, we’re just taking a cuddle break,” Avo tucked herself under Dora’s arm, “join us.”

Dora also motioned me over with a curled claw. I tried to catch my breath, but I only filled my nose and mouth with the heady smell of musk and strawberry lube. Ugh, fine, it’s just another little break. I grumped over to Dora and dropped myself down onto her other arm, which she wrapped around me like a blanket.

She licked the top of my head before giving me a quick kiss. “See, not terrible.” She spoke softly as her big paw rubbed at my wool, gently pulling at the curls and tickling my skin beneath. Okay, so it wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened- my dick briefly touched her thigh and sprung up like a rock, pulsing and shining, reflective with lube and Avo’s fluids.

“Doooora,” I whined, trying to find someplace to fuck. She caught my dick with her paw and starting stroking it. “More,” I begged, thrusting into her curled claws.

“Cormo,” Avo’s low cry came from somewhere over Dora’s chest, “we’re trying to have a moment here.”

“Hush, the both of you,” Dora’s grip tightened on my dick, shutting down my complaining into whimpers of pleasure as she jacked me off. Avo’s voice similarly disappeared, no doubt from Dora being at least two knuckles deep in her, claws extended to literally scratch that itch. “Look, Remmy, I think we need to talk.”

“Right now?”

“No better time,” commented Avo.

I groaned. Talking wasn’t fucking.

Dora kissed me on the nose, and then licked my forehead playfully. “Stop being such a grump, it’s good news.” She shifted her grip to cup me against her, which meant that now nothing was touching my dick. I think I had plenty of reasons to be a grump.

“So, you know how I’ve always suspected that Avo was into me?”

Avo’s head popped up to glare accusatorially at her boss. “You knew all along?”

“You can be about as subtle as our marshmallow, dear.” Dora quieted Avo with a kiss and a lick, just like she had done to me. “You seriously think I wouldn’t notice how the lingerie I tried on always went missing?”

Avo didn’t reply.

“Anyway, while we were at the convention, Avo finally got the courage to ask me out…”

A sudden, hard weight descended on my chest, freezing me to the core.

“And now we’re dating, and it really wouldn’t be fair to not talk to you about it, since it affects you so much.”

I could kill Avo. There was probably still some nighthowler left at ZPD. I could break in, dart her. No, dart myself, then I wouldn’t have to face her, or anything. Yeah, that was the only logical plan.

“But, we both discussed things, and we think that really our lives wouldn’t be complete without you in them.”

Wow. I had been literally used by Dora to fuck Avo before, and I guess history repeats itself. It was true. I was a good fuck and that was it. I was so fucking stupid; of course they just wanted the D. God, just, fuck.

“So, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to date me, and also Avo.”

What?

Dora hugged both of us closer; they were both looking at me. Dora wore a nervous smile, while Avo’s face was unreadable.

“I come with perks,” Avo added when I didn’t immediately reply, “free lube job every five thousand miles.”

“Uh,” me, dating Dora? Yes. Me, dating Avo? Also yes? What? I, uh- what. Huh, this was. Huh. Okay, Remmy, just, uh, just, say. Uh-

“I think you broke him.”

“Give him time.”

Yes, yes. A million times yes. Fuck yes! Hell yeah! I would date both of you in a fucking second! I’d literally let you both use me as a stepping stone through a field of broken glass. Please, please, let this be real. I love you, Dora, and I think I love you too, Avo. Yes, let’s all date, and fuck, and go to the water park and get ice cream, and talk about our day over the phone before we go to sleep because we can’t see each other every day, but it’s important to maintain a relationship, even if it’s in the most banal seeming of ways.

“Uh,” I said.

Avo sighed and rolled her eyes, “Will you say yes if I take you to dinner and then tongue your asshole?”

“Does it have to be in that order?” I blurted out.

Dora covered her mouth with a polite fist as her chuckle escaped. Avo let her mouth hang wide as she cackled.

“Told you he’d say yes.”

Dora suddenly pulled us both into a bone crushing hug, rocking back and forth as she mewled sweet nothings about how happy she was. Avo extracted herself first as my rib cage started to collapse.

“Now that that’s over and done with, who wants to keep fucking?”

“Please,” I wheezed from somewhere in Dora’s bosom, “I want to cum at least once this month.”

Avo suddenly moved in behind me, her claws expertly parting my ass as her tongue shot straight up inside it. I couldn’t move my arms with Dora holding me to her chest, but my hips were humping her stomach furiously. She got the clue and put me down on the side of the bed, my ass perched precariously on Avo’s jaws, her mouth spread wide, her sharp teeth almost sinking into my cheeks as her tongue forced into me, probing my most intimate place, making me hers.

Dora came around my front and cupped my balls in her claws, scratching at them roughly while her lips kissed my tip before sliding down the shaft. She looked me dead in the eyes as I reached her throat, then slid right down, not hesitating for a second. She swallowed on the shaft, her rough tongue working what it could. Avo readjusted below me, her claw suddenly joining her tongue to stretch my ass out so she could lap every inch of it inside and out.

Dora was incredible, her throat was tight around me, a rough, rigged pipe that clamped down and milked it with every swallow, pulling more of my pre out each second. Her tongue tugged at my flesh, pulling at the shaft where it touched, while her teeth oh so carefully grazed my base. They were a hundred tiny pricks of danger and excitement that made me want to just reach into her deeper, but for once in my life, there was nothing more to give.

I screamed, I cried out, I moaned deeply, each sound only brought a bigger look of pleasure to Dora’s face, and a renewed effort from Avo. The tiger pulled back a little, before thrusting her head forward, fucking her own throat with my dick. Tears started to well in her eyes, but she didn’t stop. Suddenly I felt my hole stretching as Avo’s paw slipped in, the insertion almost lost in the rush of other sensations. She stretched out inside me, her claws gliding along my prostate, the sensation rushing along my dick like a cold, hard steel nail. It was un-fucking-believable.

“Dora, Avo,” I choked out between gasps of pleasure. My mind was a wash, and my legs were giving out, but suddenly Avo was in front of me too, her right arm disappearing between my legs, her paw now slipping in and out of my ass, forming a fist to stretch it out even more. “I’m gonna-“

I bucked my hips and Dora pulled back, finally taking a breath, an uncountable number of ropes made of pre and spittle connecting her mouth to my dick. Avo and Dora leaned into my dick, faces meeting at my dick, their tongues accepting me into a combination blowjob make out session. With both tongues working the tip, and an entire fist in my ass, I bucked without warning and the graze of a tooth on my head was all she wrote. I could feel it deep in my prostate first as Avo stroked it like she was petting my head, then my balls tightened as my cum finally rose.

The first buck had been dry, and for a second worry flooded my mind that I hadn’t cum for so long I couldn’t do it anymore, but then the second wave of ecstasy hit, and a huge gush of cum filled Avo and Dora’s mouths, a substantial amount shooting out from between them. Avo pulled back in surprise, only for Dora to clamp her limps around me and suck hard. She caught the third and fourth shots both going right down her throat, but then she too had to pull back, cum freely flowing from her mouth in a great white stream. The fifth shot landed on Dora’s face, the sixth went up into the air to be joined by the seventh, and eighth. The ninth and final spurt was just a trickle that ran down my dick to light briefly on my balls before dropping to the floor.

My body clenched twice more, both pushing out only a drop of clear fluid, then I collapsed. I was spent, and fully, completely, and truly satisfied. My body wanted to sleep, but, no that wouldn’t do. I was in a relationship now, and that meant aftercare. I propped myself up on one elbow to survey the damage.

Avo’s cheeks bulged, and her eyes were closed, lines of semen crisscrossing them, giving the impression I had stitched them shut. Dora’s face was a mixture of surprise and awe, complimented by a stream of semen running down from her mouth to her crotch. Even now the thick white, viscous, fluid slowly slipped down her thigh.

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

“I thi-” Avo tried to speak, but a trickle of cum escaped and she stopped to swallow, “I think that letting him get that pent up was a mistake.”

Dora pulled Avo closer and cleaned the wolf’s face with her tongue, gathering a fair amount of cum she pushed into Avo’s mouth with a kiss, who swallowed it happily. She seemed to savor the taste, stopping to loll her head back.

“I don’t know, I had fun,” Dora said.

I groaned non-comitally and fell back again.

“So,” Avo climbed up next to me, her breath stank of cum, and frankly, her body was still covered in it. She rubbed my hoof against her stomach anyway, working it into her fur. She had never once been hotter. “About that dinner I owe you.”

I laughed, “Later.”

“Yes!” We both looked up to see Dora, one fist in the air, the other holding a- oh god no.

Dora looked up from the preview screen of a black camera she had pulled from a fake potted plant and declared with a triumphant grin: “You can see the whole fucking money shot! You hit the ceiling fan, Remmy!”

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown Zootopia, an Otter and a Hyena shared a brief moment of intimacy as the first stomped on the dick of the other. And just for a moment, all was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This production has been brought to you by Zorotokon Theatrical Productions Inc., a Subsidiary of Konami. Konami: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! I would like to thank Paranon and MisterEAnon, whom without their divine interventions this would have never gotten finished. I would also like to thank Armasyll, Swatfox, Tempest, ARandomReaderGuy, Phantom, and everyone who read, commented, or gave kudos. Of course, special thanks to Weaver himself, for without his creation, I never would have met any of you. So remember, kids, murder is fun, profitable, and totally, entirely, legal. Also I am not a lawyer, human being, physical entity, or voice on the internet, do not trust me. Do not put your heart in my hands. Do not let me guide you through this harsh, suddenly cruel world. So, goodnight, /ztg/, and thanks for reading.
> 
> BugBurga theme song based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbnvullbYIg
> 
> For those who just want more, here's a cut scene that didn't make it in due to continuity and logic issues: https://pastebin.com/ZZG8xg3L


End file.
